For Light does the Darkness Most Fear
by Wedjatqi
Summary: A single dark entity remains hidden in Atlantis, and someone is using it to his own advantage. 2nd Part of Light and Darkness series. JT. AU reworking of the episode Prodigal. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers**: Mild S5 spoilers (in first chapter).

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world, I make no money etc…..

--

Darts buzzed overhead and Teyla threw herself into the cover of the nearest doorway. Behind her she heard people's screams cut short by the sweeping beams leaving others crying out in fear or for those taken. An explosion rocked the ground from under her as she struggled to climb back to her feet.

"…group through the Gate." Someone reported over the radio, the sound masked by the noise of the debris falling around her. She reached up and pressed the ear piece tighter into her ear as she blinked the dust from her eyes. She clambered further into the building climbing over a fallen strut from the ceiling and headed towards the closed doorway ahead of her.

"Teyla, report!" John shouted over the radio.

"The Wraith are attacking on foot at the outskirts of the village. We are evacuating the last of the buildings." She reported back. Another explosion outside made her stumble again as she kicked open the door, revealing a darkened room in the corner of which huddled three children. She lifted her palms outward hoping to indicate that she was no threat, their faces panicked and beyond terrified.

"You must come with me, now." She ordered them in as kind a voice as she could manage. She dodged round several fallen tables towards them. "The Wraith are coming, we must leave."

The oldest child, who Teyla estimated to be ten years old stood first, her arms holding a small boy. "Have you seen our parents?"

Teyla pushed aside the emotions she felt surfacing. "Everyone is being evacuated to the Stargate, they are most likely already through. You must come with me now." She reached them and picked up the remaining child, a little girl of perhaps six years. Her tear stained face stared up at Teyla as she instinctively clutched hold of Teyla's vest. Teyla turned towards the next door in the massive long building. "Keep hold of him and follow me." She kicked out at the door, the wood splintering apart under her aggressive kick. She pushed the older girl through the door and ran in herself, the six year old handing onto her tightly.

"…keep that gate open!" She heard John shouting over the radio. Behind him she could hear Ronon's weapon discharging repeatedly and the rapid fire of P90s. She renewed her pace, reaching out and pushing against the girl's back. "You must run faster." She ordered.

The next room they entered set along the ancient long house, was filled with bodies and when the girl looked like she would stop in fear, Teyla pushed once again at her back. "Keep moving."

Then the closed door to their right burst open and a man fell into the room, a Wraith latched onto his chest. He screamed and thrashed against the creature. The door to the left burst open and another Wraith entered. The girl screamed and fell back against Teyla. Encumbered by the impact and the young girl in her arms Teyla had to quickly put the child down before she could bring her weapon up at the Wraith.

It was reaching out at her when the bullets impacted its chest. Wraith blood splattered over the children and they all began to scream in shock. Teyla had a single moment of warning from her gift that made her turn and she intercepted a Wraith reaching at her from behind.

Crying out she twisted the Wraith's wrist she had caught, forcing it to snap, but the Wraith turned with her and brought its other hand up and smacked hard her across her cheek. The floor hit Teyla's chest in a rush, her breath forced from her lungs and dust gusted up around her. In the background she was aware of John shouting at her over the radio and the children crying.

Rough powerful hands grabbed her by the back of her vest, lifting her straight up from the floor. She managed to twist round and kicked out at the Wraith's closest leg. It stumbled slightly and dropped one hand from her back. Reaching up she hit it as powerfully as she could straight into its nose. It hissed and let go of her completely. Her hands free she pulled up her P90 and fired. The dead Wraith fell away from her with barely a sound, but she turned to see another Wraith entering from the right doorway. She grabbed hold of the children and pushed them back towards the room they had exited only moments before.

The Wraith rushed at them seeing her retreat. Teyla managed to shove the two smallest children behind her, but the monster grabbed a hold of the older girl's leg. The children screamed in Teyla's ear again as she reached out and caught hold of the girl's arms, trying to pull her back to safety. The Wraith snarled over the sudden tug of war, its cruel eyes showing amusement at the battle. Teyla couldn't risk letting go of the girl's arms to reach for her weapon. She looked down into the girl's eyes, blue innocent orbs that begged her to save her.

From behind the Wraith came the sudden rapid sound of P90 fire and its hold on the girl dropped away. Teyla fell backwards with the girl in her arms, almost crushing the two little ones who had been behind her. John stepped through the far door with Ronon at his shoulder.

"You alright?" John demanded as Ronon moved forward scooping up the two youngest children into his arms, whilst John covered the two open doorways as best as he could.

"Yes." Teyla gasped out her reply as she stood up.

"Let's get out of here then." John ordered as he turned back through the doorway from which he and Ronon had emerged. Ronon handed one child to Teyla as they followed him. Together they all rushed through the rest of the building, heading towards the promising escape of the Stargate.

--

Kanaan watched as Teyla took Torren from his arms. Her eyes were dull and tired, her face scratched and slightly bruised on one side.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked her.

She looked up from their son and smiled at him, nodding. "I am fine, just tired."

"Do you wish me to keep him tonight?"

She looked back down at their boy. "No." A sorrowful expression passed over her features. "I need him to be with me tonight."

"What happened?" He asked softly.

She paused and he wondered if she was going to choose not to tell him. "We evacuated as many as we could from the planet, but the Wraith…they slaughtered them like cattle, there was no attempt to cull only a few; they went after everyone…children."

She went quiet and Kanaan studied her silently. She wasn't badly hurt on the outside, but as usual there were wounds he couldn't see. He considered taking her into his arms, but this last month in which they had separated as a couple had made it difficult to judge the new boundaries of their relationship. He wanted to comfort her, but did not want to complicate things for himself or for her, and neither did he want her to reject his comfort. So he simply reached out and laid a hand on her arm.

She smiled up at him again.

"You did what you could. You saved many people." He reminded her.

"I know." She responded. "It is just that the Wraith…" She shook her head as if to shake her depressed thoughts away physically. "Thank you for looking after Torren today."

"You do not have to keep thanking me for looking after our son, Teyla." He said with a smile.

"I know. But, I appreciate that you are willing to take him while I am off world so frequently." Her tired almost hollow eyes were still sad.

"Go rest, Teyla. Try and sleep well."

She laughed at that as she turned to the door. "I do not believe I will have any problems sleeping tonight, as long as Torren allows me."

"I am sure he will." Kanaan replied and watched as she walked out of his quarters.

He missed her. Yet, he knew he had made the right decision, they needed time apart as a couple. Life here in Atlantis was a complicated matter and he had to wonder if life in this galaxy would ever be anything less than complicated.

He turned to his own bed and began to prepare to retire. As he pulled off his clothes he looked down at his golden skin. He remembered when that skin had been pale and sickly under the care of Michael, as had his mind. Yet…as evil and cruel as Michael was, there had been a sense of purpose as part of his army of Hybrids. Here in Atlantis Kanaan felt very much alone and helpless in the face of the cruelty of the Wraith. Teyla went out most days and fought that darkness, what could he do?

He climbed into the empty chilled bed and blew out the last candles by his bedside. Darkness surrounded him and he allowed his mind to momentarily slide back to his days with Michael. The memories were rather twisted from that time, like looking at them through the surface of a pool of water – he could tell what they were, but they were distorted, forever shifting. But, he did remember the sense of purpose and the overwhelmingly supportive feeling of Michael's mind when he choose to connect with him. There had been simplicity in those thoughts – to be strong and to wipe out the Wraith for good. It was a purpose that Kanaan was discomfited to admit to himself that he missed, especially now when things looked so bleak out there among the stars.

His mind drifted and slinked into the memories of life onboard Michael's ship, the darkness surrounding him as he slipped into a deep sleep. There he heard the whispers of purpose, of power and a future free of the Wraith.

--

John stirred awake, his skin hot and the sheets clammy over him. He came up on his elbows and pushed the restrictive covers from his body. He blinked up at the darkness around him and tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. Something unsettling he guessed judging by the speed of his breathing and the sense of unease that circled his stomach. He blinked his eyes finally clear of sleep and activated the lights with a thought, the light burst into every corner of the room. He closed his eyes against the visual assault. Since his little run in with those nightmare creatures he always turned the lights on full and it appeared even half asleep his subconscious was still worried about them returning. With another mental command the lights lowered enough that he could actually open his eyes and he slowly swung his legs out of the bed.

He sat on the side and peered at the time; it was too early to be awake. He stood up, revelling in the renewed strength of his body once again, and made his way into the bathroom. The lights flickered on, once again at too bright a setting, but they dimmed as he muttered at them. Turning to the washbasin the cold water flowed out circling the basin, he mused, not for the first time, that someone with the ancient gene could get very lazy living here. He dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed some up over his face. The sharp impact of coldness shocked him though he had been expecting it. The water stopped running and he reached out for a hand towel, and covered his face with its dry warmth. The darkness from within the towel was unnerving; a silly response to his lingering memories from last month. A guy his age shouldn't be afraid of the dark. But, then he had actually experienced what could be living in the dark for real, so he allowed himself to feel the fear very briefly and then forced it aside, knowing these fears should pass in time.

As he dropped the towel from his face, a high dark corner of the bathroom caught his eye and he found himself worriedly studying its reflection in the mirror for any sign that something was living inside the shadow. Of course nothing moved and once again he told himself that he was being silly. He put the towel back on the rail and headed back towards his bed. He shook out the sheets, straightening them again and climbed back into the bed. For a moment he lay there with the lights on and worked up the courage to turn them off. This was stupid; he had fought Wraith today; too many Wraith and too little time to get those people out. They had barely made it out themselves. He had lost several personnel on the mission and had almost lost Teyla. He still couldn't quite process the horror of what he had seen when he had found her; a Wraith playing tug of war with a young girl and Teyla desperately holding on to her, two terrified young kids peering out from behind her.

Once again he was amazed at her ability to still keep fighting in the face of such horror. She went out there as part of his team, leaving her son behind in Atlantis. What if something happened to her? What if something happened to little Torren? A part of John had considered ordering her to go live on Earth with Torren, far away from this horror. But, he knew he had no right to say that to her and there was no chance she would listen to him, yet he couldn't help but wish for it. Surely she must be terrified for her son in this galaxy, John sure was.

He had a feeling then that she had been in his dream again. Since their psychic connection last month he had dreamt of her frequently, not that she hadn't made an appearance in his dream world before that, but now it was different. Now there was real material to use, not just his embarrassing idle male fantasies. Those connections they had experienced last month had been startling and the details had not yet faded from his memories, they were still crystal clear for him to relive in full colour and surround sound. He suspected his subconscious was having fun with him, playing the memories in an attempt to punish him for still thinking of her this way. She was a new mother and she had Kanaan now.

Though, he had noticed that he hadn't seen them eating together in the Mess so often. He knew Kanaan still had his own quarters and used them. It left John wondering, but that was all, after all their relationship was their own business. Maybe Kanaan had his own place to give Teyla space to sleep on her duty days so Torren wouldn't keep her awake. Or maybe they had split up? She hadn't said anything and neither had Ronon, who seemed to be pretty tight with her and John had seen him spending time with Kanaan. John felt a little guilty at not really welcoming Kanaan into the Atlantis fold properly, but he couldn't. It felt rather childish of him, but he still couldn't spend more than five minutes in the guy's company and certainly not alone. Maybe he felt guilty at wishing Kanaan would leave and that he didn't share Teyla's bed. None of that was Kanaan's fault and even if he wasn't here, John knew nothing would change, his hidden feelings for her wouldn't mean anything would be different. But at least if Kanaan wasn't here John would be able to hope at the possibility that she may one day want him.

He was pretty sure she hadn't discovered his feelings for her through their connection last month. But, that hadn't kept him from feeling embarrassed around her for several weeks. She had handled it in her usual steadfast way; being kind and compassionate with him. He loved her for that and he hated her for being so unaffected. But, the weeks had passed and sure enough he was feeling comfortable with her again. However that comfort hadn't yet extended to his nightmares and fear of the dark. He was being stupid he told himself and on a sudden confident impulse he shut the lights off.

The room plunged into darkness and he made himself look at it around him. The unease resurfaced, whispering to him that something was wrong. But, he knew those creatures were gone and that it was all in his head so he kept ignoring it and tried to will himself back to sleep.

--

The night was dark and comforting as the creature slipped from its temporary home, sliding out into the night. It chattered in delight at what was to come, its anticipation almost driving it to seek out sustenance, but it knew that would lead to it being discovered. It would hold on, wait until it was time. Its mind, so alone and angry, reached out again, seeking for the contact, for the voice, for the mind it had discovered.

And it came to the creature; a solid strong mind reaching out, comforting and teaching. The creature sighed and twitched in the darkness, drinking in the contact. It had so missed its fellows, fellows enslaved away from it too far to contact, leaving it alone in the disgusting world of light and hunger. But, that would change soon.

It listened to the music of the mind against its own, following its logic, listening to its plans and absorbing its knowledge. In time it would understand everything, but now it would assimilate what it could, it was enough for what was to come. Vengeance would arrive soon, it just had to wait…and listen to the voice.

Feel its purpose.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

--

Breakfast the next morning was the same as ever despite yesterday's close call. Torren lay in his carry crib on a chair next to Teyla. He seemed to enjoy these team breakfasts as much as Teyla. It also allowed time for the rest of the team to bond with Torren. Usually he would be passed around the group, cuddled and cooed over. Even Rodney would hold him for a short time, usually whilst he showed him the latest infant education cards he had brought in from Earth. Teyla smiled down at her son as he stared up at the bright sunlight streaming in through the high windows. His tiny face enamoured with the sight.

"Carson will be back tomorrow, so I was thinking we should ask him." Rodney said.

"Think he'll want to join our little camping trip?" John asked as he finished off his toast.

"There's a lake not far inland…I thought we could all go fishing." Rodney suggested, his words bringing forth the memories for them all of the last time Carson had planned to go fishing. The table lapsed into silence for a moment.

"Sounds good to me." John added eventually.

"I'd rather hunt." Ronon added.

"Fishing is hunting." Rodney said.

"You sit on the bank and wait for the fish to take the bait. That's not hunting." Ronon replied.

"Not that kind of fishing no, but fly fishing is an art." John replied.

"You fish?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"No, but my family used to go on fishing trips when I was a kid." John replied, surprising Teyla at the small piece of his history so casually given, an unusual occurrence with John. "We can start setting up that golf course as well." He added, the moment gone.

Rodney groaned and Ronon pulled a face. "I'd rather fish."

Teyla smiled at her friends' banter, so relaxed and playful with each other. They were due to head out in an hour to organise a new home for the survivors from yesterday's Wraith attack. One planet in particular often took in refugees from other worlds, but there would be quite a large number this time and Teyla foresaw some problems in persuading them to take on so many at once. She glanced at her watch and frowned. Kanaan was due to pick Torren up from the Mess Hall ten minutes ago; it was most unlike him to be late. She looked back over her shoulder at the door and wondered what could have kept him.

"Look it's a break on the mainland, it doesn't matter what we do, just remember to pack your bug repellent this time Rodney." John said.

"You saw the size of those bees!"

"They weren't bees, Rodney."

"Well they looked like them, who knows what it could have done to me."

"Don't talk to me about bugs, McKay." John said with conviction.

"Of course, no one can ever compete with your bug story!" Rodney said sarcastically.

"You want to try turning into dark Spiderman feel free, I'm sure Doctor Keller can make up some of that first retrovirus for you to try." John responded.

Teyla looked at her watch again and back at the door.

"What's up?" John asked her quietly.

She turned round to him and smiled. "Nothing, just Kanaan is late to pick up Torren."

John looked past her to Torren receiving a large baby smile in response. Torren seemed to enjoy John and though the Colonel appeared reluctant at times to spend too much time with her son, he did appear to return the affection. "I'm sure he's just held up."

"Teyla." Kanaan's voice rang out behind them.

Teyla and John turned to look over their shoulders to see Kanaan rushing past the food table towards them. He looked hurried and Teyla noticed he had buttoned up his jacket incorrectly. "I am sorry, I over slept." He explained as he arrived at her shoulder.

Teyla looked up at him and thought he looked tired and slightly flustered. "Do not concern yourself Kanaan." She said softly. "You are here now."

John pushed back his chair, forcing Kanaan to move away from behind them. "We've got to go and gear up." John said to the table at large and then he turned to Teyla. "We'll meet you in the Gate Room."

Rodney and Ronon collected up their trays and followed John away from the table. Teyla watched them go feeling like she had missed something, but she dismissed it and turned back to Kanaan who was now sitting opposite her, with Torren between them.

"I am sorry to be late, Teyla." He said.

"Did you go to bed late last night?" She found herself asking. Oddly the thought that he might have been enjoying someone else's company at night bothered her. She thought he would have told her.

Kanaan looked down at Torren. "No, I just had a bad night's sleep."

His eyes had looked haunted for a moment and she guessed as to what he might have been dreaming. "Was it of Michael?" She asked gently.

"Partly." Kanaan responded. "You should get going, Teyla. Again I am sorry for putting you late on your schedule."

"I have plenty of time. Do you not want to get some breakfast for yourself before I leave?" She asked.

Kanaan looked surprised for a moment. "Yes, I will." He stood and hurried away to the food tables. Teyla watched him stand before the large selection of breakfast foods and felt concerned for him. He did look tired and she remembered the nightmares he had told her about in the past. She realised that she wished he did have someone to comfort him. He needed support as did they all and after what Michael had done to him it was not unexpected for him to be hounded by those times. Yet, there was little she could do for him other than support him as best as she could and hope his nightmares would fade with time.

--

Torren giggled and hiccoughed as the bright orange creature bounced before him. The small delighted sound drifted in the breeze as Kanaan sat with his son. He watched Torren pulling awkwardly at the fluffy toy causing it to dance around on the end of its elastic again and the giggled started up once more.

The sunlight was bright out here on the pier today and Kanaan had chosen a place in which there was enough warm sunlight for him to enjoy, but some light shade for Torren. He looked up and around at the beautiful City of the Ancestors, studying the magnificent towers, watching the light shining off their heights. He drew in a breath and tried not to think about his nightmare again. Was it the nightmare though? Perhaps it was the comfort he had gained from the dream that was the true nightmare. And the desire, even now awake, to glide into the shadows bothered him. So he sat out in the sunlight, drank it in and told himself that it had all been a foolish dream.

Yet… he looked down at Torren again. He was a special child, not just because he was his, but because of his heritage. The genetic strength that Torren possessed that Michael wanted for himself and for his new species of Hybrids. For the Cause. Kanaan remembered believing in The Cause. The memory of Michael's brain washing had not entirely faded in that regard. The idea that the Wraith could be defeated…it was still an appealing thought. Michael had told them and shown them that both Wraith and Humans could be made stronger. Wraith would no longer need to feed and Humans would no longer have to live in fear of culling. They were to have been the super race that would bring peace to the galaxy. It was tempting still; that sense of purpose and the potential for a future without fear. Kanaan would love to live in a world where he did not have to fear for his son's survival in the face of the Ancient threat of the Wraith.

The sensations from last night's dream in which he had immersed himself in those thoughts fully returned. He had seen a galaxy full of Hybrids, full of strength and everyone would be able to live without fear. It was a promise that Kanaan knew had too high a price, but some part of him still wanted it. He wanted to return to a life of purpose and to be, once again, part of the solution to the problem that had wrecked this galaxy since the time of the Ancestors. Could there ever really be peace?

--

Tent and backpack in hand John deactivated the lights in his quarters and the doors slid open before him. Hefting the heavy backpack more comfortably over his shoulders he headed down the corridor. Everything was packed in the Jumper ready to go and all he needed were these last items. Carson was back for a week to help in the virus research at Doctor Keller's request and he had been beaming at the offer to go on the camping/fishing trip with the boys. John had no intention of fishing, he planned to enjoy the sun, the fresh air and start up on the plans for the golf course. The idea of having somewhere like that on the mainland was so appealing. A group of fellow enthusiasts had all picked out the location of the potential golf course and they had the go ahead from The Powers That Be, so he would be the first to scout out the proposed site. Soon with some work there would be a working course, admittedly a rather wild course, but that would only make it more challenging and therefore more interesting for John. He would be able to play on the Mainland and get away from the City for short breaks that didn't involve guns or a Stargate. It sounded too good to be true, but it would work out he was sure.

He arrived in the Jumper Bay to the sound of Rodney's bickering.

"If you keep complaining on the trip I'm gonna bring you straight back here, Rodney." John warned as he passed Carson who was cuddling little Torren.

"It's not my fault that they won't be able to cope without me." Rodney complained. He was working on a tablet, with Zelenka by his shoulder. John glared at Zelenka.

"I only need his good ahead on two small projects. That is all." He explained hurriedly.

"Then do it Rodney and we can leave already." John ordered as he passed them and set about putting away his tent and pack in the back of the Jumper. Ronon was there already, apparently very eager to leave the city. John checked everything was in place, happy that nothing was going to collapse in the back. "Right, everybody inside." He ordered.

"Just, don't let the levels pass into the red, okay?" Rodney ordered Zelenka as John grabbed him by the back of his shoulder and encouraged him into the Jumper. Zelenka muttered and walked away.

"All aboard." John said as he pushed Rodney past him, towards the front of the Jumper. Carson looked up from his cuddling of Torren and reluctantly handed the small bundle back to Teyla. John watched the infant being gently handed over and felt the sudden desire to hold the little one himself. The sense of worry stirred in his belly again.

"Enjoy your fishing trip, Carson." Teyla said as Carson headed up the ramp and passed John.

The last in John turned back towards Teyla. "You sure you don't want to come along?" He asked.

She smiled and began to jiggle Torren in her arms. "No thank you. I will spend the next couple of days with Torren. Besides Kanaan and I are planning to visit the other Athosians."

"Right." John nodded.

"And besides and do not think he is well at the moment." She added.

John's eyes dropped to Torren as he stepped closer to them. "Torren's getting sick?"

"No I meant Kanaan." She reassured him. "He says he had been having nightmares and he looks unwell."

John felt great relief that Torren wasn't ill, but his own nightmares flickered in the back of his mind. He shifted in place, unnerved. "Well, we've all had to deal with what happened last month. And you know…what Michael did to him…I guess that's got to be a lot to deal with…" John struggled through not really enjoying feeling sorry for Kanaan. Had she said Kanaan had told her he had had nightmares? Did that mean she wasn't sleeping with him?

Embarrassed at his thoughts he looked back down at Torren. "If Kanaan's getting sick maybe you should keep Torren away from him." He suggested. The baby looked up at John with his darkening little eyes, studying him and then smiled. John smiled back, reaching down and catching one little hand that was waving around.

"He will be fine. Enjoy your camping trip, John." Teyla said.

John nodded and headed back up the ramp. The worried feeling returned and he turned back to Teyla and Torren. She looked up at him with a questioning look. He considered asking her if everything was alright, but of course she would have said something.

"Are we going or not?" Rodney asked from the front of the Jumper.

That snapped John out of his concerned thoughts and he climbed up the last of the ramp and activated the control. Teyla stood back well away from the rising door. John watched her walking backwards into the shadows of the Bay as she talked to Torren, telling him to say goodbye to them. As the door rose up further, John's eyes strayed up to the Bay's ceiling, looking at the clinging dark shadows until the door finally shut blocking his view.

--

It had waited. Waited patiently, using its newly given knowledge of the home of the Ancients, of the Betrayers. Now it understood that the Betrayers were long since dead and some part of it revelled in joy at the discovery and longed to share it with its Kin. But, there were children of the Betrayers here. It had watched; observed the minds from afar comparing them to what it had learnt from the Voice. It did not understand everything and it did not need to. These children were dangerous, and it took great care in hiding its presence. Gently and very so subtly it had reached out to seek the minds it sought. It watched carefully as several of the observed minds left this place, heading out in one of the Betrayers' vessels. Anticipation excited it; it was almost time. It hung in the darkness, waiting for time to pass, waited and the light outside began to dim as the planet turned. The shadows lengthened around it and the minds had not returned.

Reaching out in a burst of thought it called out to the Voice. It responded eagerly, giving more knowledge. The excitement finally unleashed and the creature moved. It was finally time.

Carefully it waited till some of the children passed beneath it, unaware still of its presence. Alone again it slid out from the high corner in which it had settled since the light outside had risen. Creeping carefully, its comforting shroud of darkness wrapped around it, it used all of its limbs to pull it through the shadows high up above where the children had walked. Following the ceiling's course it crept towards its victim. It could feel the mind in its confusion, the fear bubbling up within it. The creature hissed with hunger instinctively, but carefully contained its need. Soon. It would be able to feast later, now it must only hunt.

Working along more walkways of the children it sought out its prey. Children occasionally passed by beneath it, but they were blind to it as long as it clung tightly to the darkness and stilled. Finally the prey mind was close, behind a barrier. Unwilling to climb down from the high place it moved onwards to the removable slab in the wall and climbed in. There were no light lovers to bother it here, so it leapt through the confined space, tracking the prey still, until finally it sensed the mind beneath it. There was another mind there also, as was planned. It was a tiny fresh little mind, which responded to the creature's mental brush with a startled cry from below.

With one last piece of control it reached out to the Voice and gave forth its location and with a fiery burst it slammed its body down and into the room below.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Please NOTE: Spoilers**: Story based in part on spoilers for a future S5 episode: The Prodigal. (Nothing you wouldn't find on a brief outline of the episode though).

--

It had been a long day for Teyla. With the rest of her team on the Mainland she had hoped to spend some quiet time with Torren, but instead Mr Woolsey had requested her presence in the latest meeting on the relocation of the survivors of the latest Wraith culling. Her experience in dealing with host worlds was useful and Mr Woolsey had appeared very willing to listen to her recommendations. Though it had been a long and difficult meeting, she felt satisfied with the results.

Passing through the Control Room she nodded at Zelenka who smiled politely back. It felt strange not to see either Rodeny or John around the Control Room. Though they had often left on missions without her whilst she was pregnant and first caring for Torren , it felt wrong not to have her team in the city now. The absence of all three of the men who she considered her closest friends was…unsettling this evening. She would content herself with collecting Torren from Kanaan and settling down in her quarters.

Suddenly from the edges of her awareness something brushed her mind. She paused almost at the Control Room's exit and searched out for that touch, but it was gone. Sinking inside she looked for the coldness of a Wraith presence, but there was none. Perhaps she had imagined it, being as tired as she felt.

The Stargate began to activate to her left across the Gate Room and she looked back to see the technician frowning. She was pretty sure that there were no off world teams due back any time soon. She watched as the wormhole established itself in a rush of power and blue light. Then the red flicker of the shield fell into place over the shimmering light, and then died in a flash. The technician shouted a warning. But, suddenly fear and desperation flooded her mind, almost knocking her to the floor. In an instant she knew it was her son, felt the familiar mind she had contacted before. The fear was instant and overpowering and then was gone. She gasped in fear herself at the sudden arrival and then disappearance of Torren's mind.

She stood upright at the top of the stairs in time to see a Jumper burst through the Stargate, flying directly at her. Instinctively she leapt towards the shelter of the Control Room entrance. She fell down over the short flight of steps to the Room and looked up to see a wave of blue light shimmer out and through the Control Room. She watched in horror as everyone in the room collapsed unconscious as the wave hit them. She felt a brief tingling sensation as it hit her, but she remained alert. Zelenka fell from his chair close to her, his head hitting the floor with a thud.

She had to lock down the Control Room. With that thought she climbed up to her feet and rushed across the short distance to the closest control panel. As everyone on Atlantis had been shown she pulled up the lockdown programme and activated it. All the panels shut down around her and she heard the tell tale sound of the shield reactivating over the Stargate. That done she dropped back down behind the console and paused to catch her breath.

She could hear the jumper land in the Gate Room, heard the door hit the floor and many footsteps echoed through the room. And she sensed them. Not exactly like a Wraith but close; Hybrids. That would mean that…

"Teyla? I know you are up there." Michael's taunting voice echoed up from the Gate Room.

Panic flooded her mind for a moment. Michael was in Atlantis. And there was only one thing he would want…her son.

--

Torren's screech of a cry startled Kanaan from his thoughts. The sound was so elementally terrified that he was on his feet towards his son without ever having thought to do so. Then the ceiling had collapsed inwards. Debris and dust fell into the room and among it all Kanaan heard an animalistic battle cry.

Kanaan didn't look, he just reached out and caught his son up and out of his crib. Hugging Torren to him he turned his back to the destruction moving away, but also away from the door. He was cut off from the only exit.

Darkness filled the space between Kanaan and the door and he watched as at its centre it began to unfold like a gust of wind had parted it. And as it rolled aside a figure emerged, stepping forward from the shadows that hung from it like it a massive cloak of darkness. Kanaan looked up at the cold yellow eyes that stared down at him and froze. The creature hissed in what sounded like delight as Kanaan felt a presence slam down on his mind. He staggered under the weight, desperately holding Torren to him. He fell to his knees gasping for breath and the weight lifted slightly. It was frighteningly familiar; from his dreams he realised.

The monster stepped closer, the shadows moving with it; crawling along the walls and floor towards Kanaan. He heard chattering and hissing as he felt the heavy pressure in his head again, this time forcing him to look back up at the thing once again. He met the yellow Wraith like eyes that were set into a twisted blue black head more like an insect than a Wraith. It hissed again, its hinged jawbone chattering as it issued the alien sound. Kanaan could just about make out layered, almost transparent wings around the thing that as they moved created a scratching sound that echoed throughout the shadows that were surrounding him.

Torren was crying desperately in his arms and Kanaan tried to pull back from the creature, to turn and shield his son from the monster, but his body refused to respond. Above him two encrusted twisted hands reached towards him and the chattering grew in intensity.

--

The large club pounded with the heavy rhythm of the music. Varied coloured lights flickered around the cavern of a room, highlighting the exotic varied clothing on the dancers that surrounded John. He held his drink tight to his chest as the bodies bobbed and weaved around him to the music. He waved the feathers from a passing dancer's outfit from his face, spitting the lingering pieces from his lips. The music pounded on and John winced at the excessively loud noise. Someone bumped into him again from behind and he contemplated turning and smacking the guy one, but then he would have to do the same to the hundred or so other dancers that would be just as likely to elbow him in the back or ribs during their mad dancing. He looked on at them all in growing disgust. Why did it have to be so busy and loud in here?

He was bustled some more from someone behind him and this time he swung round to give them a piece of his mind, though they probably wouldn't be able to hear him. The drink spilled out of the glass over his hand as he turned. About to lay into the guy he caught a flash of someone familiar through the moving crowd. He craned his neck around the dancers to see. The flickering coloured light across the heaving people highlighted Teyla's face. He lifted a hand to catch her attention, spilling more of the drink over himself as he did. He focused on her face as best as he could through the ever moving sea of people, and realised she was shouting. Something was wrong. He watched as she disappeared from view again, pushed aside by the moving people.

Worried he began to shove his way towards her, using his elbows and some of the remaining liquid in his glass to encourage people to move. The music seemed to grow louder, the sound an uncomfortable pressure in his ears and the lights flickered more wildly as he struggled to where he could see Teyla caught up in the churning crowd. She was definitely shouting; her face twisted in panic. What was she doing here anyway? On Earth? In fact what was he doing here? He hadn't been to a club in years. He kept on heading towards her, but she remained too far away and he couldn't see to get any closer despite the number of people he pushed past. The ravers around him seemed to be closing ranks as well, making it harder for him to get to her.

Frustrated and growing more concerned each time he saw her frightened face in the coloured overhead lights, he stopped panting for breath. Nothing had ever frightened Teyla that much, what was it that made her panic so much? The music echoed in his ears and the lights dimmed, sending the crowd into half darkness and above him he heard just on the edge of the music the sound of something hissing. Slowly and carefully he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling high above him. Thick blackness hung to the rafters amidst the turning lights and as the beams of colour moved a shape began to form in the shadows. Its insectoid body horribly familiar. He remembered them rushing up from the floor of that cave, steaming past him before they had turned on him, their attack fiercely sudden and on a mental level that he had no way of protecting himself against.

The thing above him turned its head and its Wraith like eyes latched onto his for a moment before turning to look behind John. John turned looking at what it was staring at, and saw Teyla still struggling in the crowd, a hand around her wrist and she was screaming now. John ran towards her, shoving people aside aggressively to get to her in time, as above him he heard the shriek of the monster as it followed John's path towards her. Almost to her John reached out through the half naked swirling bodies and caught hold of her other bared arm. Above them he heard the creature push from the rafters and lights above, sending the coloured lights swinging across the crowd and in the blurring light John saw in horror who was holding onto Teyla's other arm.

He woke up in an instant and struggled up and out of his tent, dragging his bag with him.

"Everyone up!" He shouted in his best authoritative tone.

Ronon had been snoozing by the campfire, and was instantly up, his weapon drawn.

"What is it?" Ronon demanded.

John ripped open the front of Rodney's tent and shouted inside. "Up, McKay, Now!"

Rodney spluttered awake, his eyes turning shocked towards John. But, John moved on, heading towards Carson's tent, but it opened and the Doctor's head emerged.

"What's happened?" He asked as he climbed out of his tent. John guessed years as a Doctor on call meant the guy could wake quickly and efficiently, or maybe it had been his years as a prisoner.

"Michael's in the city." John replied as he headed back to his own bag and pulled on his boots and jacket. "We're leaving."

"I didn't hear the radio." Carson said.

"It didn't come over the radio. Teyla's in trouble. He's there, we have to get back." John reported.

"How can you know that?" Rodney demanded as he stuck his grumpy head out the tent.

"I just know. There's one of those things still in Atlantis." His jacket on he picked up his bag, pulled out his sidearm and strode towards the Jumper. "Anyone not on board in two minutes gets left behind."

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

--

The Hybrids were amazingly powerful. One caught her wrist wrenching the sidearm from her hand and tossed it aside. She smacked the other sidearm against the side of its face, but it hardly blinked. She hit it again and its skin broke, blood spilling down its check, but still it kept its grip secure on her wrist. She pulled back to add her full strength to the next blow, but another Hybrid behind her caught her hand and she struggled to keep a hold of that weapon now. Using the strength of both Hybrids as support she jumped up and kicked out at the first one's head. That made it stagger back and it let go of her. She swung round and kicked the other hard between its legs. Despite its new superior strength that was still a weak spot and it folded down to the floor with a look of shock and overwhelming pain on its face.

Another rushed her and the one she had kicked to the face was up again. She went on the defensive dodging the slow punches and grabs made at her. She picked up a laptop and smacked it across one's face and it fell down clutching at the pieces of broken computer jutting from its cheek. She didn't have time to enjoy the victory as the other was grabbing her from behind again. Its power overwhelmed her, but she still had the laptop's remains in her hands so she thrust up and over her shoulder with it and the Hybrid released her. She didn't turn to see the damage she had caused instead she intercepted the angry punch from yet another Hybrid. He rushed her, ducking his head and impacted her waist in a tackle. She hit down at the back of his head with the very last crumbling pieces of the computer, but she couldn't stop herself falling to the floor. Then two were grabbing her arms, wrestling her still. Instead of pushing one away she pulled him suddenly towards her and head butted him solidly on his nose. He screamed in shock and anger and dropped back, however something hit the side of her head then and everything went hazy.

The world continued to swirl around her as she was lifted up and she felt the solidity of a chair under her. She tried to struggle, but powerful hands clamped over her arms. Her vision began to clear in time to see Michael approaching her, a cruel smile on his face.

"Teyla. It is good to see you again." He said as he wandered towards her, his body language confident and arrogant.

"The feeling is far from mutual." Teyla spat out as she continued to pull on the straining arms that held her.

"There is no point in struggling, Teyla. You must accept the inevitable." Michael replied as he came to a rest before her.

She relaxed her fight, to conserve her strength not because he suggested it. She looked round at the mess the fight had made of the Control Room. She studied her fallen comrades, searching for signs of life. "What did you do to them, Michael?" She demanded.

"They will be fine. I merely converted the Jumper's, as you call it, shield to emit a field similar to Wraith stunning technology. It extends several floors above and below this room. No one can get close enough to save you."

Teyla looked up at the Hybrids that held her.

"I designed it so it would not harm Hybrids." Michael told her in response to her unspoken question.

She looked up at him, hating the idea of being included in Michael's vision of a Hybrid.

"Now." Michael began as he leant down towards her, so close she could smell the strange metallic scent of his skin. "Where is the child?"

"I will never tell you, Michael." Teyla replied. "You will _never_ get him."

Michael straightened up and smiled at her. "As I thought, but it was worth trying. I had always hoped that you would join our cause, but I see that that is never going to happen now." He chuckled. "Bring her." He ordered the Hybrids and they pulled her up off the chair and led her out of the Control Room following Michael. As she was assisted along she tried to spy any weapons she could use, but nothing presented itself. She was in trouble. But, be that as it may, Michael would never get his hands on Torren.

Michael preceded them down the wide staircase down towards the Stargate and the parked Jumper in the centre of the space. As they reached the side of the Jumper an odd sensation tinkled her mind.

"It is a strange mind is it not?" Michael said over his shoulder. "Amazing creatures. I had heard rumours of their existence before they were enslaved."

They turned round the end of the Jumper and stopped facing the open corridor. Michael was waiting for something. She looked down the corridor and saw the lights shutting off down the end. Then she realised that it was a dark shadow approaching down the hallway. She watched in growing concern as the chattering insect sound echoed before its approaching shadow.

"No." Teyla muttered.

Michael turned and smiled over his shoulder at her. "Yes."

The darkness had reached the entrance to the Gate Room and she watched in horror as out of it stepped not the demon thing she expected but Kanaan, Torren wrapped up in his arms.

"No! Kanaan, run!" She shouted, straining against her restraining guards once again.

But, he didn't run, he kept on walking towards her and Michael, his body painfully straight. Then behind him the darkness parted and the creature stepped forward a dark claw like hand on Kanaan's shoulder.

"Welcome." Michael greeted them. "Thank you for your assistance."

The creature hissed as it tilted its head. Words arrived in Teyla's head. _"I have brought the prey. Now free my Kin."_

--

The Jumper's door lowered towards the pier, but John jumped free of it unwilling to wait, and raced towards several waiting marines at the entrance to the main tower.

"Any success?" John demanded as he passed them and ran for the stairs.

"None, Sir." Anyone who enters the field is knocked unconscious. "Doctor Zelenka is working on it."

"Good thing I'm here then." Rodney added out of breath as he reached the stairs a flight below John now.

"Come on Rodney." John shouted down at him. "Have you tried going in from above?" He asked the marine next to him.

"The field extends three floors in all directions. And there are Hybrids patrolling the perimeter. They have taken out quite a few of our guys. They seem to be able to exit and enter the field at will."

They reached the right floor and John lead the way into the transporter. He waited impatiently for Rodney and the others to catch up. "Are they wearing any kind of technology that could be protecting them or something?"

"No Sir, not that we've seen."

"He's probably set it so it only stuns humans." Rodney panted as he squeezed into the crowded transporter. There was a flash and a vague tingling sensation and the doors opened to reveal a crowded corridor of personnel.

John pushed his way through heading towards Lorne, who was standing with Zelenka at the edge of a shimmering wall of energy that intersected the corridor several feet in front of a closed doorway.

"Report." John shouted as he arrived.

Lorne and Zelenka turned to him as Rodney reached out and rudely snatched the tablet from Zelenka's hand.

"Everything we've tried has been unsuccessful." Lorne reported.

"What do we do?" John turned to Rodney.

But, it was Zelenka who answered. "There may be a way of creating a counter field that could push back the field."

"Unlikely." Rodney muttered. "That would take too long and probably wouldn't work."

"What then?" John demanded.

"At least give me a minute will you!" Rodney spat back.

Frustrated and worried John turned back to the strangely shimmering wall before them.

"Sir, we checked both Teyla's and Kanaan's quarters as you asked; neither were there. We don't know where Torren is." John's panic level went up an extra notch. "And it looks like something smashed its way in through Kanaan's ceiling." Lorne added.

"Our last shadow creature no doubt." John guessed. "Any blood?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"If Michael's got Torren why is he still here?" John asked.

"Maybe he has other plans for Atlantis." Lorne suggested.

Rodney looked up alarmed. "You said someone put the Control Room into lock down didn't you?"

"Yes, but there are other ways to cause damage." Lorne replied. "He only needs some explosives. He might even be able to power up the systems again and then he would have access to everything."

"Including the self destruct." John added.

"This shield can't hold forever." Rodney said as he continued to press buttons on the tablet.

"So what you want to wait it out?! Teyla and Torren are in there." John turned on Rodney. "Think of something."

"I'm trying, but we've never seen this technology before."

Anything else Rodney might have been about to say was cut short as the doors beyond the shield opened and two Hybrids appeared, Wraith stunners in their hands.

Everyone scattered, but the hallway space around them was confining and several went down immediately under the stunners. John shoved Rodney to the side, covering his retreat and John lifted his weapon and pounded bullets through the shield and into one Hybrid. Ronon's weapon buzzed against the shield and died. Lorne took out the other Hybrid, but as they fell more appeared through the doorway, stepping over their fallen people as they rushed out at them, passing through the barrier and suddenly it was a close quarters fight.

With reduced room to shoot, John tried to step backwards, but almost fell over Rodney where he had fallen over a stunned marine. Ronon's gun discharge beside him, and John watched in horror as the Hybrid merely paused and kept on towards them. John fired repeatedly into him and Ronon shot him twice more before the thing finally collapsed down onto the floor, lying over the stunned marine.

More Hybrids ran in overwhelming the soldiers around John. He fired as best he could, but this was too close. He dropped his empty weapon and dodged a roundhouse punch and jabbed out at the Hybrid's nose. It moved back about an inch, but it was a pause, during which Ronon shot it several times and it fell to the floor. As it did John saw a Hybrid pick up another marine and hurl him back along the corridor through the shield and John watched the man hit the floor stunned amidst several other of his personnel. John picked up another abandoned weapon from the floor as Ronon supplied cover fire. John fired again as the same hybrid was wrestling against Lorne, attempting to throw the Major through the barrier as well.

It was all in too close quarters and too fast for John to fire so close to Lorne. So he ran forward and struck out at the Hybrid with the but of his gun. The hit staggered the being for a moment, but it allowed Lorne to get his feet under him again and together they fought against the super powered Hybrid. Behind him John could hear other shouting and more gun fire. He had to pray that he didn't get hit by friendly fire standing so close to the shield, but what else could he do. The Hybrid had a hold of the front of his uniform and kicked out at his legs. Lorne tried to hit at it again, but the Hybrid pulled Lorne up tight and brought its forehead down against Lorne's nose. John heard the snapping of Lorne's nose. John brought his weapon up under the restraining arm and got only one shot fired before the clip was empty and it didn't seem to slow the Hybrid.

Angry and far too close to the shield, John kicked out at the Hybrid. But, it stepped back, pulling him and Lorne with him. Ronon's weapon echoed behind John, but all he could see was the ever approaching stunning shield. Lorne struggled weakly, but together they planted their feet and tried to stop the Hybrid from dragging them into the field. It smiled at that, and quickly turned its body, twisting. John's ankle twisted out from under him and he fell sideways. The Hybrid wrenched, stepping to the side and then John was heading towards the shield at too fast a pace.

The blue white barrier blazed around him as he went through it and he fell down onto the cold hard floor on the other side. The wind was knocked out of him in a rush and he gasped out loud as he was sure he felt something crack under him. Damn it!

It took him a moment to realise he was still awake, though in pain. He rolled onto his back, and looked up at the shimmering barrier in front of him, seeing the back of the Hybrid through the blue light. Confused, but unwilling to let a chance like this get by, he reached out at the unconscious marine lying next to him, pulled up the man's weapon and fired repeatedly at the Hybrid's back. It turned slightly as it fell and John saw the shocked expression on its face.

Silence filled the hallway suddenly. John quickly sat up and turned towards the still open door behind him from which all the Hybrids had emerged. Weapon up he cautiously got to his feet. There was a vague ache in his ankle and he breathed in gently checking to see if a rib was broken. Pain danced over one side, but from the feel of it the rib would be only cracked not broken. He would live.

"Sheppard?" Ronon called to him from the other side of the shield.

John reached out and closed the door in front of him. Then he turned back to face his people. Ronon, Rodney and Zelenka looked back at him through the blue haze.

"Did it stop working?" John asked.

"Not on Major Lorne." Rodney replied as he pointed down at the floor to John's left and he saw that indeed Lorne was unconscious this side of the barrier.

John looked back up at the three of them. "What the hell?" John asked.

"You said you were in contact with that shadow creature?" Rodney asked, his voice quieter and slightly distorted through the barrier.

"It was in my dream, but so were Teyla and Michael." John shouted back.

"Maybe that connection you had with it from before protects you somehow." Rodney called back.

"Either that or it thinks you are a Hybrid too." Zelenka added.

John frowned at the scientist, who looked away sheepishly. A thought then hit John. "That might mean Teyla and Torren may still be conscious." He reached down and began removing weapons from the unconscious marines and Lorne from the floor.

"What're going to do?" Ronon asked, his tone making it obvious he wanted to be on John's side of the barrier.

"I'm going after them. You guys stay put and find a way through this barrier." John didn't bother to wait for the inevitable complaints and arguing that would follow his order. He opened the door and cautiously headed through, laden down with four people's worth of weaponry.

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

--

Kanaan's eyes were locked with Teyla's. She could see the pain, the struggle and the hopelessness in those dark depths. She looked down at where Torren lay in his arms, oddly quiet though she could see he was wriggling uncomfortably in Kanaan's arms.

Michael stepped towards them. "A family reunion once again." He looked down at Torren as he whispered those words and she had the feeling that Michael now included himself in that idea of family. Michael looked back up to Kanaan. "Welcome back to the Cause, Brother."

"No." Kanaan struggled out. "No. Michael."

Michael studied his face. "I see they have taken away the gift I gave you. No matter I can return it to you."

"I don't want it." Kanaan spat out, but she saw his cheek twitch.

Michael stepped closer again. "Surely you remember how you enjoyed your role in our Cause, Brother." Kanaan's eyes appeared locked to Michael's and Teyla feared that Michael's mental influence may be as strong on Kanaan now as it was before. "Together we can destroy the Wraith, Kanaan." The words were seductive and Teyla saw in horror that Kanaan's eyes were glazing over slightly and the creature's grip on his shoulder relaxed.

"Kanaan, do not let him…" She tried to say, but one Hybrid kicked her legs out from under her and she fell painfully to the floor onto her knees. The two Hybrids wrenched her arms backwards, pulling them straight and up a sharp angle behind her, threatening both shoulder joints. She stopped in her struggle.

"So full of power." Michael muttered as he looked at her. "A worthy mother for the boy."

"I will never let you have him." Teyla spat out.

Michael smiled. "You are not in a position to make that decision." He turned back to Kanaan. "Give me the child."

"You can not have him." Kanaan stuttered back, clutching Torren tighter to his chest.

Michael tilted his head at Kanaan. "You think I will harm him? I will not."

"I do not believe you." Kanaan replied.

"Then come with us. You may look after your son. My tests will not harm the child."

Kanaan paused, frowning. "You…"

"He will play a vital role in the Cause. I have never wanted to harm him. He is a very special child. Your son can save us all from the Wraith." Michael whispered to Kanaan. "You remember how that felt? To be strong and powerful and able to kill Wraith?"

Kanaan wobbled on his feet. Teyla looked up at her former lover and silently begged him not to crumble. Her arms were pulled higher behind her, a silent warning. "Kanaan." She whispered.

Michael moved, standing between her and Kanaan, blocking him from Teyla's view. "Come with us, Brother. I will make you strong again; give purpose to both you and your son."

"No." Teyla heard Kanaan whisper, but his voice was weak.

"Fight them, Kanaan." She shouted. The Hybrids pulled her arms again and she cried out at as a burst of pain lanced through one shoulder.

"Give me the child." Michael said, his voice echoing with power as he stepped closer to Kanaan.

The creature behind Kanaan hissed violently and Michael paused looking up at it in surprise.

"_First, my Kin."_ The creature's words arrived in Teyla's mind without any sound uttered out loud.

Michael moved slightly and Teyla could once again see her son and the creature enshrouded in its shadows, both of its hands drawing Kanaan back against it by his shoulders.

"We will retrieve the device they trapped your Kin with. We will need to access their computer system to locate it. Then we will free your Kin." Michael replied, his tone conciliatory.

"He will not." Teyla burst out. "He lies and he uses people. He does not want your people free again." The creature turned its bizarrely insect like head towards her and she felt the brush of its mind against hers. Though she was attempting to use its need for its kind against it and wanted to stop Michael, she still believed in what she said and the creature hissed as it withdrew its mental touch from her mind. It looked back down at Michael.

"_First my Kin, then the infant."_

"It will take time to discover the location of the device." Michael replied and Teyla could hear the warning in his tone. Behind her the Hybrids holding her tensed further.

"_You believe I am a foolish creature. I am not. First find my Kin." _

Michael was silent for a moment and then nodded, stepping back from Kanaan and the creature. "Very well." He turned and walked past her. "Bring them." He ordered.

Teyla's captors pulled her upright, causing more pain through her injured shoulder. But, she had no further time to worry as they hauled her along behind Michael, past the Jumper and back up the stairs to the Control Room. She craned her neck over her shoulder to see Kanaan and Torren and watched as Kanaan was pushed forward before the swirling shadows that flowed around the creature behind him.

They reached the top of the stairs and headed back into the Control Room. Two Hybrids were waiting for them and Teyla saw that they had piled up the unconscious Atlantis personnel to one side. Michael paused by the closest laptop. He pushed several buttons and the screen jumped to life displaying a box requesting a password. He turned to Teyla as she was forced back to her knees.

"Are you going to tell me the password?" Michael asked sounding amused, like he was playing with her.

"You will never discover it." She replied.

Michael looked over her shoulder no doubt towards Kanaan. She turned her head as best as she could and could just about see Torren in Kanaan's arms. "Brother, tell me the password." Michael ordered.

"He does not know it." Teyla protested in Kanaan's defence. "Only command personnel know it."

Michael stood over her and studied her silently for a moment. "No doubt Doctor McKay created this program." She nodded.

"You will be unable to access it, Michael."

He moved closer and leant down over her "Everything is breakable, Teyla". He smiled at her and then lifted his eyes to focus on Kanaan behind her. She tried not to react to his implied meaning. Yet, deep down she knew she feared this; that Kanaan would be broken once again by Michael. Kanaan had never had much faith in himself, though he had all the makings of an excellent leader. He doubted himself too much and she suspected that would be how Michael influenced his stronger mind over Kanaan's. Michael looked back at her and she felt the brush of his mind against hers and she forced a solid wall between them.

"I will never tell you that password." She told him emphatically.

He pulled his touch back from her mind, straightened up away from her and smiled before he looked past her, up towards the creature behind Kanaan. "This being knows how to unlock the computers that hold the information we need to locate the device holding your Kin. I need the password from her mind."

Behind her she heard the creature hissing and chattering again and then its mind engulfed hers.

Its mind was different from a Wraith's and it was overpoweringly animal and basic. It stormed into her mind shoving aside her barriers designed to protect her from Wraith. She heard herself cry out in shock, as she was dragged into the mental battle.

In her mind the darkness surrounded her and she reached out trying to force it back, but it slipped like water around her hands, through her fingers and covered her. It burrowed into her, digging through her like she was nothing. She pulled her mind inwards and tried to imagine walls of light around her forcing back the darkness. It fell back slightly, but its mental pressure continued.

Then she felt something else, a familiar touch of a mind. John. She reached out to him, throwing her mind towards him, seeking him out through the darkness. The creature swirled around her consciousness, pulling at the password she tried to keep concealed. It would get it she realised; she had no defence against such an overwhelming attack and so unprepared. So she reached out towards John with more effort, imagining him reaching out towards her as well through the shadows, their hands meeting and a burst of light flooded her mind's eye.

The creature hissed behind her. _"I have the password."_ Its voice echoed through her head, but Teyla didn't panic; she opened her eyes to see Michael beginning to tap in the password which had echoed through all their heads. She looked past him, looking up towards the top of the staircase at the back of the Control Room. John emerged from the stairs, sighting along his P90, her eyes met his and she almost cried in relief that he was really here, not some figment of her psychic world.

He fired into the backs of the two Hybrids before him. Teyla threw herself backwards towards her captors. Shocked by John's sudden appearance and her unexpected move they gave her the space she need. She wrenched one arm free and punched up between one's legs. It crumpled to the floor beside her as she rolled away. Above her the other Hybrid was hit with John's gunfire and it fell away.

Scrambling over onto her hands and knees she looked up to see Michael had thrown himself clear of John's fire and was lying on the floor only a few feet away from her, but his eyes were not focused on her. Instead he was looking up above her towards the high pitching crying of her son. She saw the sudden resolve in Michael's eyes, felt his shift of emotion lying so close to her, and she knew he would stop at nothing now to get Torren. He was scrambling up onto his feet almost falling over himself to get up. Teyla didn't stop to look back at her son, she heard John shouting behind her, but all she could see was Michael and his evil intent. She lunged at him, catching him solidly around the waist. He cried out in fury, turning himself to try and dislodge her as they both tumbled against the consoles.

--

John watched in horror as Michael leapt forward, arms outstretched towards Kanaan and Torren, but Teyla intercepted him, dragging him to the floor. Then the creature reached down from behind Kanaan with its dark clawed hands and caught hold of Torren. The baby cried out in pure panic, the sound ripping at John on a level he hadn't known existed. He was moving across the Control Room without any conscious thought, but he felt too slow. He watched as Kanaan struggled to hold onto his son, pulling the small body to him, but trying not to hurt the boy. The creature freed one hand and wrapped it around Kanaan's head and neck. Kanaan cried out in pain, a pain telling of what the creature was doing to him beyond what John could see with his eyes.

John arrived, knife out, fearing to use the P90 so close to Torren, and he slashed up at the closest arm which was holding Kanaan. The creature hissed and pulled back, and Kanaan fell heavily to his knees gasping. John reached past him, stretching out for Torren, but the creature's dark shroud began to engulf the boy, hiding him from John. So he slashed out again at what was left of the creature to see. It shrieked at him, the sound so loud in his ears that he almost pulled back in pain, but he didn't; he struck out with his knife again this time at the centre of the thing's body mass. As he did he felt an overwhelming shove that forced his body back, not from an impact but from some mental force that made him stagger backwards.

Still reeling from the bizarre attack he looked up to see Kanaan was back on his feet, shouting in alarm and John watched as the man's tanned arms disappeared into the shadows reaching out in a very specific direction as if he could still see where his son was through the gloom. But, the creature's other arm slashed out from the darkness in response and batted Kanaan aside with terrifying intensity, sending Kanaan flying across the space and out of the fight.

The pressure against John dropped enough that he could move forward again, knife out and he threw himself into the dark shadowed cloud which was once again closing around the creature. Inky black clouds engulfed him as he shoulder barged his way in and he impacted into the monster with his elbow and shoulder. He moved to stab the thing, but that mental force returned, sweeping down and encircling him like the shadows that now blocked all light and sound from around John. And the last thing he heard was the sound of Torren crying and the clatter of his knife hitting the floor.

--

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

--

Teyla and Michael had both looked up at Torren's scream and had watched as the shadows enclosed her son. She saw Kanaan reaching into the inky blackness for their son, but the creature had swatted him away with terrifying power. She watched then as John threw himself into the shadows, watched him disappear into whatever lay within to save Torren.

But that was all she had time to see as Michael returned his attention to fighting her away from him. She blocked his strike to her head, and at the same time she forced back his mental attack. She kept a hold of him, stopping him from struggling away from her as he kicked and lashed out at her in response. He was amazingly strong, but she would not let him go. His fists and elbows impacted with her head and ribcage as she struggled to defend herself and to strike back whilst still holding him down.

"You could have been so much more, Teyla." Michael shouted at her as he paused in his attack, tensing his entire body against hers and then shoved at her hard with all of his might. She was thrown backwards landing against an Ancient console, the strong material impacting her back and shoulder hard and she fell forward onto the cold floor. Gasping for the breath stolen from her she lifted her self up onto her elbows as she heard Michael striding towards her. Still winded she could do little as he stepped over her, reaching down for her with his strong hands and his powerful mind.

She blocked his mental attack, but heard him laugh as he slipped his arm around her throat from behind and suddenly her breath was once again stolen. He pulled her up onto her knees as his strong forearm clamped around her even tighter. She grabbed a hold of his arm straining to lessen his hold, digging her nails into his resistant flesh.

"You could have been the Queen of my creations, Teyla." He whispered into her ear. "You and your son could have ruled this galaxy alongside me, but you are obviously too small. So, I will destroy the Wraith with your son by my side and you can die."

--

John struggled against the creature physically, mentally and against his own rising panic. He remembered this from when he had been attacked in that cave, felt the encircling pain and pressure around his mind forcing its way into his consciousness. He tried to fight it, but how do you fight against that kind of attack? He felt the creature's hand close around his throat and oddly an idea occurred to him even through the chaos of it all. Teyla had once told him how she used mental imagery to block out the Wraith. That she used her mediation techniques to sink inwards and to image what she needed to protect herself. That she imaged solid barriers around her, or the wide open spaces of her childhood home on Old Athos. He remembered connecting with her last month, remembered vividly the things he had seen and experienced in that place. How he and Teyla had been able to hold back the darkness. These things hated sunlight he remembered.

The darkness rushed into his mind and all he could see was the blackness. It closed in on him harder, forcing him to his knees. Dimly he was aware of the claws around his throat and the hard floor beneath his knees. The pressure around him increased even further and he felt his strength leaving him with his panic, very like what it had felt like to be drained by a Wraith. Was he going to die like this?

He pushed against that idea. He would not go quietly into the night. At least not whilst Torren and Teyla were still in danger. There was no help coming, they were all each other had. He would not give in. He willed his mind into sudden focus, remembered back to how it had felt to touch Teyla's mind last month, how his dream last night had felt. Like suddenly finding the right frequency on a radio something snapped into place within him and he opened his eyes to the mad crushing club around him once again.

The noise and heat assaulted him, sucking the strength and life out of him further. It was too noisy, too much to process. The crowd parted around him and he looked up through the swaying lights of red and green through the darkness to the massive creature standing over him. Shadows danced around it and he thought it was sneering down at him. The lights began to flash faster, strobbing around him and in the broken light John spied little Torren tucked up into the creature's arm.

John focused on the small being; he couldn't let this thing take Torren. He couldn't let the shadows moving around them to attack Teyla's son like they had John before, like now. He wouldn't allow it. He remembered his instructions to Teyla last month; that these creatures needed fear; that it tasted like the finest meal you could imagine to them. So he focused his mind away from the club, away from the overwhelming noise and his panic for Torren.

The darkness flickered and slid away from him as the wide open space of his imagined golf course spread out around him. He imagined the open freeing space, filled it with bright sunlight, fresh air and peaceful quiet. The heavy club music drifted away and then only the soft breeze was all he could hear and feel against his cheek. He felt the creature push back at him, seeking a way to attack again, but he kept up his image of the peace and promise of his golf course. He saw in his mind the lay of the course, pictured the sand traps, the smooth cut grass and pictured where it would brush up against the wilder edges of the rough on either side of the path to the distance flag.

And he made himself stand up. The creature appeared before him in the middle of the course, its chittering insect sound worrying him for a moment. But, John ignored that and focused on his strength, focused on his need to protect Teyla, Torren and all the other people of Atlantis.

"Get out of my head." John said simply to the thing above him that seemed so less frightening out in the bright light of a golf course.

The thing reached for him again, but it was a weak movement through the dappled sunlight in which the creature stood. John focused on the creature's other arm, saw Torren looking up at him from within the twisted blanket around him. The little one was terrified, his eyes wide, but then John watched the fear lessen and then Torren smiled up at John.

The creature hissed and turned to look at Torren in its arm, looking down at him in what looked like confusion. John reached out for the boy in his mind; saw his hands closing around the bundle and pulled him easily away from the creature as Torren continued to smile up at him. A gentle rush of warmth touched John at the contact with the boy, and something soft and gentle brushed against his mind as more light burst out around them both.

John stumbled backwards out of the shadows surrounding the creature, Torren held tightly to him. As he fell backwards, falling onto his backside so he wouldn't fall on the baby he looked up as the monster shrieked in anger and leapt at them, claws thrashing wildly.

--

Michael squeezed his arm tighter around Teyla's throat, his intent plain. She threw her mind at him, attacked him as she had done against Wraith Queens before. His arm let up for a brief moment of shock. She heard him grunt with effort as she tried to force him away from her, but her throat was too restricted, her mind and vision growing dim. She looked frantically around her and saw a discarded P90 a metre or so away from her. She reached out with one hand towards it, but it was too far away from her, so she returned her hand to holding back Michael's ever crushing pressure to her windpipe.

Then out the corner of her eye she spied on top of the console beside her the dark metallic lines of another laptop. She had only a moment to act before the last of her air would be crushed from her. So she attacked him mentally once again, throwing her whole being into that attack as she let go of his arm around her, reaching out with both hands almost blindly now, caught up the laptop and drove it up at Michael's head with all of her remaining desperate strength.

He dropped away from her, his arm releasing her throat and she gasped loudly, drawing in fresh beautiful air. She pulled away and turned to see him kneeling behind her, one hand to his bleeding forehead. Pulling her arms back she smashed the laptop down over his head again and he dropped unconscious to the floor.

For a moment she paused, eyes locked on him waiting to see if he would rise again. He didn't stir, but she kept her eyes on him as she scrambled towards the fallen P90, pulling the weapon up to its customary place against her shoulder. She heard a gasp from across the room and turned to see one remaining living Hybrid look up from the unconscious Michael staring up at her, his eyes wide. She sighted down the P90 at him, and they stared at each other for a long moment, before he blinked and lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Teyla!" John shouted from across the room behind her and she spun round towards his call. She saw him fall away and out of the black shadows, her son in his arms. The creature howled and leapt with its darkness towards them. Teyla fired her weapon into the thing, pounding out bullets as it screamed and danced backwards in response. She kept firing as it disappeared into its shroud, screaming in anger and pain. It backed away from her still as she came around the consoles, firing constantly at it. Then like clouds burnt away in the sunlight the shadows abruptly disappeared from around it and a thick twisted body fell down the steps of the Control Room, falling onto the small landing above the staircase.

Her weapon still raised she walked cautiously towards where it lay in the sunlight now slipping in through the high windows. It was dead.

She heard John's sigh of relief behind her and she turned, rushing back to where he was sitting on the floor, back against a console with Torren in his arms. She dropped down by his side, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Just a little winded." John reported, but she could see his face was drawn. He smiled at her though to reassure her. She looked down at Torren alive and well in his arms and all she could see was that horrible moment of her son disappearing into the darkness and John throwing himself in after him. She was hugging John before she was even aware that she was crying. "Thank you, John." She whispered through her silent tears. "Thank you for saving him."

John had tensed when she had first thrown herself around against him, but he pressed back now and his free arm came up around her. "I think you just saved us both. Anyway I think Torren helped me somehow against that thing." John added.

She sat back from John with a questioning look as she reached down for her son. John gave him over and she leant down and pressed her cheek against her son. He wriggled and clutched at her face and she felt a brief wave of happiness from him. Then she remembered that Kanaan had been struck by the creature. She looked over in the direction she had seen him thrown and saw him lying still on one side. She climbed to her feet and rushed over to his side, but only saw a small amount of blood around him. Carefully and cautiously she reached out and pressed her fingers to the side of his throat. He stirred slightly and she sighed with relief.

"We need to get that shield down, get some help up here." John said from behind her shoulder. "I'll go see if I can turn it off."

Teyla turned to look up at him. "There is a remaining Hybrid by the dialling computer."

John nodded at her as he pulled out his sidearm. "Maybe he can give me some pointers then."

--

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

--

Michael's eyes flickered open, his gaze slightly glazed over as he blinked up at the ceiling above him. The monitors to the side of his bed bleeped obediently in response to his increasing heart rate and brain waves. John's eyes drifted from the master Hybrid's face to the monitors, remembering them bleeping in his own ear last month when he was laid up in the Infirmary. There was something rather invasive about your basic biological readings being presented both visibly and audibly for anyone to see and hear. Now, he could see the value in seeing exactly what state Michael was in.

Michael stirred in the bed, clearing his throat from the dryness no doubt bothering his mouth. John reached out and presented a bottle of water with a straw in it and lifted a questioning eyebrow at the Hybrid.

Michael looked up at him, his forehead creasing in concentration as his eyes gradually cleared, or at least as much as the drugs would allow him. His gaze dropped to the bottle in John's hand. John lifted it, pulled out the straw and drank some of it himself. He sighed happily as he finished, smacking his lips together in pleasure. Michael looked away.

"You should have killed me." Michael said. His tone was still arrogant, his opinion clear that he judged John and his people badly for letting him live.

"That was my opinion as well." John replied as he set aside the water and learnt against the metal railing encircling Michael's bed.

Michael looked back at him. "So instead here I am once again on one of Atlantis' hospital beds. Am I to be experimented on again? What are you going to turn me into this time, Colonel?" He somehow managed to make the rank sound like an insult.

"Oh we're not going to turn you into anything. And this isn't Atlantis." John replied as he casually waved at the room around them. If John had his way Michael wouldn't be in the same universe as Torren and Teyla.

Michael's gaze shifted then looking around the room briefly, for clues no doubt, before turning back to John. "It does not matter. Nowhere are you safe from me."

John looked down at him and smiled. "I have to say I feel pretty save from you right now." He nodded down at the restraints holding Michael to the bed, across his middle, wrists and ankles.

Michael scoffed at him. "You will not be able to hold me forever. And my Hybrids will find me soon enough." He looked away, staring up at the ceiling.

John sighed and shook his head. "I don't think so Michael, because they won't know where to find you."

"They will find me."

"According to Doctor Beckett and the Hybrids we've freed from your control, you are able to communicate with them through your psychic connection. How are you going to be able to do that from a deep coma?"

Michael frowned at him, his odd eyes looking back at John once again. "You plan to keep me in a comatose state forever?"

"I don't know about forever, Michael, but I do know it will give us time to find and free all your Hybrids, who apparently aren't so confident in their new Cause without their leader around. Then we're thinking of handing your fate over to them and all those planets that were ravished by the Wraith due to your virus. Maybe we'll let them all decide what to do with you." Michael frowned up at him, his arrogance slipping slightly. "Or we could just hand you over to the Wraith who've lost countless warriors and Hives to your virus as well. I wonder what they would do to you?" John pretended to think about that for a moment before meeting Michael's eyes again. "Either way; you won't be waking up again."

Michael strained his upper body up towards John, but the restraints held him in check. "You think this will make you safe, but you are wrong. I can give the galaxy peace, destroy the Wraith, and end the need for cullings. I would have brought this galaxy exactly what it needs."

John leant further forward over the railing. "No Michael, because I actually know what your version of this galaxy would be like in the future and I promise you it is far from peaceful. You might destroy the Wraith, but at what cost? To destroy humans as well?"

"We can all be Hybrids; all be stronger, faster and more powerful." Michael said as he lay back down on the bed. "Like us."

John pulled back at that, keeping his face blank. But, Michael smiled up at him.

"I had planned my invasion of Atlantis perfectly, but for one thing it seems; you. I did not anticipate that you were already one of my number."

"I am not one of your 'number'." John said back getting pulled into the discussion against his better judgement.

"You were able to enter my shield. Only Hybrids are unaffected by the shield." Michael tilted his head, his eyes studying John like he was the one strapped to the bed for testing.

John tried not to be weirded out by the intense study. "If you think you can enter my mind like your pet shadow creature, you're wrong. That fuzzy sleepy feeling you're experiencing would be the drugs that are preventing you from using your psychic power." John said with relish as he pointed to the IV line hooked up to Michael's arm.

Michael stared up at John, eyes still assessing him in a way that was beginning to really creep John out, but he kept his poker face in play.

"I see that perhaps I was mistaken." Michael muttered and John tried not to be interested. The assessing look changed into a taunting one again and John wondered why he was still here talking to this creature. "I considered you, you know."

"As one of your Hybrids? I can honestly say I'm quite happy that you didn't." John replied and turned to go, he'd had enough of this.

"No, as the father." Michael said quickly. "And now I realise that perhaps your genetic material would have been as good as the Athosian male's."

John felt absurdly angry at Michael then and leant back over him. "You don't get to make such decisions Michael. Not then, not ever."

Michael smiled, and John cursed himself for allowing Michael to rattle him. "But without my gentle psychic encouragement that weakling of an Athosian would never have strived to mate with Teyla."

John turned from him to where a Doctor stood in the corner. "Put him under now." John ordered harshly.

Michael laughed lightly. "Of course a child of you and Teyla would undoubtedly be difficult to handle. Your mind is strong and perhaps stronger than even you realise if you bested an ancient cousin of the Wraith."

The Doctor came up on Michael's other side and began to prepare the drugs to put Michael into his deep sleep.

"No, Michael. Bullets bested that thing, lots of bullets." John informed him.

The Doctor pushed the monitors aside to better reach Michael's IV connection, but the Hybrid didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on John. "You are going to wish that I was still around, Colonel. When the Wraith cull every planet in this galaxy and then turn all their resources to finding Earth – you're going to wish I was around to save you all."

John stood back, the anger drifting away and he looked down on Michael with more philosophical eyes now. This was essentially a death for Michael and John found himself thinking back to those first experiments on him all those years ago. "You were right before Michael. We were to blame for what happened to you, but we're putting that right now. What you've become was never meant to be." John said over him as the Doctor slid the syringe into the IV connection and began to press down the plunger.

"But, Hybrids already exist naturally, like yourself and Teyla. By birth or by accident. Mark my words, Colonel; it will be Hybrids that save this galaxy."

Michael's eyes began to glaze over even more, though it was obvious that he was fighting to stay conscious. John watched Michael's eyes defocus and his eyelids began to drift slowly closed.

"Goodbye Michael." John said as he turned and walked away from the bed.

--

John pushed open the airtight door to the facility and walked out into the twin sunlight of M996. Carson was waiting for him along with a worried looking Rodney.

"Is he under?" Carson asked.

"Yep, had a few last words to say as you can expect from such a massive ego." John replied.

"Why'd you bother to talk to him?" Rodney asked.

John looked back at the bleak medical testing facility set on the bright barren planet at the very edge of the gate system. "Because I needed to look him in the eye." John replied. "And because everyone deserves their last words, even him." He turned his back on the medical building then and regarded Carson. "You going to come back with us, see if we can finish that fishing trip?"

Carson pulled his eyes from the facility. John guessed there would be a lot the man needed to deal with when confronted with the matter of Michael. "No, I'm going to get started on the research."

"Woolsey said that the SGC have permanently reassigned you to Atlantis research." John said happily.

"Aye. So there will be plenty of opportunities to go fishing." Carson replied with a smile.

John exchanged a dark look with Rodney, but then turned back to the facility. "You gonna be able to work on Michael? What with his programming for you not to hurt him?"

Carson smiled, his usual carefree manner returning. "As long as I'm not killing the man I should be fine. Besides there's plenty more to be done. The body of that shadow creature for example, and the Hybrids we're treating. We should be able to learn even more about Wraith physiology and the evolution from the Iratus bugs."

John frowned dramatically at that. "Doc…" He protested.

Carson smiled at him. "Don't worry Colonel, there aren't any of them here."

"Good." John smiled back and clapped the Doctor on the shoulder. He turned to Rodney. "We'd better head back to Atlantis then. Let us know when you want that fishing trip, Carson."

With that he and Rodney turned their backs on the medical facility and walked towards the Stargate. John thought back to when he had walked beside that future holographic version of Rodney, remembered the stories he had told him of the evil and cruelty Michael had wrecked on Atlantis and the galaxy at large. Michael was out of the picture now which meant that future would never happen, yet some part of him still dwelt on Michael's last words.

--

Kanaan sat unhappily in his Infirmary bed. Teyla approached and saw the far away lost look in his eyes that prevented him from noticing her and Torren beside him. "Kanaan?" She said softly. He started slightly and looked up with a light smile.

"Hello, Teyla." He said as his eyes dropped to Torren in her arms. She leant forward to hand over their son. As he took Torren she thought he looked slightly reluctant for a moment.

"You are looking better today." She commented as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.

Kanaan looked up from arranging the blankets around Torren, looking happy enough to be holding him now. "Yes. I should be released later today."

She smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up. "That is good. How long will you have to wear the cast?" She asked, her eyes dropping to the lower half of his right leg that was encased in the white plaster.

"I am not sure." Kanaan replied.

She studied him for a few moments in silence. "What is wrong Kanaan?" She asked softly.

He kept his eyes down on Torren, still arranging the edges of the blanket around his face in a kind yet completely unnecessary manner. "I am sorry, Teyla, for letting you down." He said.

"When did you let me down?" She asked surprised at his words.

"With Michael and that creature. He used me to get to Torren."

"That was hardly your fault, Kanaan. It had control of your mind." She stated as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"But, I couldn't fight it." He said, looking up at her. "Just like with Michael; it controlled me for its own purpose."

"Kanaan there was nothing you could have done." She replied.

"No? It used me because I am weak minded, just like Michael did before." He said as he turned from her, his voice full of emotion, most notably bitterness.

"You are not weak minded. We would not have been able to escape Michael's ship had it not been for you.You fought off Michael's control to save me and Torren and the rest of my team."

Kanaan looked down at Torren. "I couldn't save our son, Teyla."

"You did what you could. I saw you reaching into that darkness for Torren, risking yourself to save our son. That is not nothing, Kanaan." She told him sternly.

He looked up at her his eyes wide and tortured. "But, I still couldn't save him."

"You did all you could. You can not expect yourself to have done more."

"It is not just that…before…I was dreaming of being back on Michael's ship." He started.

"You said the creature was responsible." She added.

"Yes, but…some part of me, Teyla…" He looked away from her. "Some part of me wanted to be back on Michael's ship." She tried to stop herself from showing her shock at his words. Fortunately he was looking away from her. "There I was strong enough, I made a difference and I was good enough. I had purpose." He said as he turned back to her.

She took a breath. "You are good enough as you are. You are a wonderful father to Torren and you are respected highly among our people."

He looked down at Torren. "But, I wasn't enough to save our son."

She reached out to him again and laid both her hands on his closest arm in which he held Torren. "Listen to me. We all have our limits and our skills. It is together as a group in which we share our talents that we can all work together and save who we can. I learnt that from being here, being part of a team. You did everything you could, Kanaan and there are times…I know…when we have to accept that we might not be enough by ourselves. But, we try; we play our part and try to grow stronger. You can not blame yourself for not saving Torren alone. You had no weapon and that creature was a powerful psychic force."

"But, Colonel Sheppard saved him." Kanaan replied his tone carefully measured. "He fought off that monster and saved our son."

"Because he had experienced fighting them mentally before and he told me that he felt Torren helped him, like when Torren helped me against that Wraith Queen." She said. Kanaan's eyes widened at that and he looked back down at Torren.

"And we only survived because we all worked together. Both you and Colonel Sheppard fought that creature, if it had not knocked you out you would have kept on fighting, I know that." She added.

He went silent, sitting back and studying their son quietly. Then he looked up at her. "You said before that you felt I could be a leader among our people."

She nodded, still very much believing that. Kanaan was a good strong man who had a good heart and openly shared it with others. He was a wonderful father to Torren, yet now she knew that he was not the man she wished as her life partner. But, she could still see his strengths, perhaps more so because of the connection they shared before. He was a leader, even if he wasn't a warrior.

"But, I have never stood up to take on that role of leadership." He added. She had a sudden feeling as to where he was heading. "Here in Atlantis, I can be a father to our son, but little else. I think it may be time for me to step up to that role among our people. There are fewer of our people than before and though we have had many returned to us from being Hybrids like myself, we need to be strong and to work together." She nodded. "I think it is time I rejoin our people."

She nodded again, upset suddenly at the turn of events. She and Kanaan had separated as a couple, but she enjoyed his constant presence in the City. Yet again she would be alone.

"I can visit everyday, and still take Torren when you are on duty, but I think I should do as you suggest. I need to accept my limitations and possibly also my skills. As an ex-Hybrid myself I can help support those of our people who also went through Michael's experiments."

She smiled. "You will be wonderful in helping our people."

His eyes were clear again and she saw his strength and self confidence returning with his new sense of purpose. This is what she had wanted for a long time for him, but she had not imagined it would have been through such a situation, but then it is often the fire and hammer which forges the best weapons.

"I will miss you." She found herself whispering.

He smiled kindly. "I will still be around everyday."

She nodded, wondering yet again why it was that she was always making choices that took her away from her people. She had a chance here to go with him to live with her people, but she did not want that. This was her true home and she still felt the safest place for Torren to grow up was in the city of the Ancestors, with its visitors from Earth. Her home was no longer among her people. Though she had known this deep down for a long time, it was only now that she truly realised its truth. Truly accepted it.

When her people had been taken she had searched desperately for them, even put her unborn child in danger to do so. She had looked for them to save them, but was it also to save that part of her? To reclaim her role as an Athosian? She had blamed herself for what had happened to them, but by the same argument she had just used with Kanaan, she realised there really had been nothing she could have done. She had to accept that and accept finally that she was no longer who she had once been. And what she was now and would become in the future was unclear. Her eyes dropped to her son and she smiled. Torren was apart of who she was now and she was thankful. Together she and her son would become a new race of Athosians; those who lived away from their people, out among the stars striving to bring peace to their turbulent galaxy in any small way they could.

--

John sat in the Mess Hall and nursed his cup of coffee, looking out at the bright sunlight outside the tall windows. He sat pondering what had happened over the past couple of days and Michael's last words to him.

That he had walked through Michael's shield still played on his mind. Doctor Keller and Carson had both reassured him that he was still completely John Sheppard, but they had conceded that perhaps there had been some changes to his genetic structure from his bug incident which had remained. A full genetic scan showed that he was still him, but they had suggested that perhaps there was something in his junk DNA that was left over from the retrovirus. They had suggested his contact with the shadow creatures before had perhaps stimulated that part of the Junk DNA, but they had honestly admitted that they had no idea where psychic ability came from on a genetic level. That had sparked off a fast debate between the two doctors which John had tuned out. They had even suggested that it was all part of the ascension process of DNA, he had left at that point.

He was fairly sure that he wasn't going to turn into a bug at any moment, but it still bothered him. To be slightly similar to Michael and his Hybrids in any way bothered him. Across the room he noticed Teyla enter, her arms absent of Torren. Then he realised that having Wraith or Iratus DNA didn't mean you were part of Michael's ill crowd. After all Teyla, Torren and Kanaan were considered Hybrids and he didn't feel badly towards them…well maybe Kanaan still a little. But, after seeing the man fight to save his son, John had had to reluctantly admit he admired the guy. Despite what Michael said, Kanaan was obviously a good father for Torren.

Michael's words regarding Kanaan returned to his mind. Michael had suggested that he manipulated Kanaan into…being with Teyla. It could be that Michael was lying to John, manipulating him in turn, but perhaps it was also true. Kanaan was a kind man, but he was quiet and softer in personality than Teyla and John thought that she would have wanted a man who challenged her, spoke up to her. He couldn't imagine Kanaan doing that. But, then who was he to judge? He barely knew the man and his own biases were most likely clouding the subject. He decided not to tell Teyla or Kanaan about what Michael had said; not only could it be a lie, but it would also only hurt them and possibly Torren when he got older.

He realised Teyla was approaching him now, a tray in her hands. She took the seat opposite him and he smiled at her.

"No kid today?" He asked, feeling both disappointed, but also pleased to have time alone with her.

She picked up the utensils from her tray and looked up at him with her beautiful dark eyes. "No, he is with Kanaan today."

John nodded. "Flying solo for the day, huh?"

She looked down at her meal. "For more than the day." She said quietly.

He replayed what he thought she had said and tried to guess what she had meant. He couldn't so he asked her.

She looked up from the forkful of mash potato that was half way to her mouth. "Kanaan is returning to live with our people."

John was shocked. "What? Why? What about Torren?"

"He will visit everyday and will still babysit whilst I am on duty, but he feels he has an important role to fill among our people." She replied, before she tucked into the mash.

He watched her surprised, happy, shocked and confused all at once. This was oddly what he had been hoping to hear for ages, but now it was here he was confused. "Are you going to spend more time with your people then?" He asked. The closest he could come to 'are you going to go visit him all the time, so you can still sleep with him?' He felt himself warming up at his own internal dialogue.

She didn't appear to notice. "No, only visit as much as before. Kanaan and I parted as a couple many weeks ago." She looked back down at her food, now trying out the green beans. He wanted to ask more, but wasn't sure he should.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He stuttered out weakly. "But, you know, glad you're still going to be around." He added.

She looked up at him. "You were afraid I was thinking of leaving the team again?" She asked. They hadn't talked about the arguments they had had on that issue before, both apparently happy to ignore the intense emotion it had brought out of the both of them. But, now he saw the humour in her eyes and he realised those days of friction were well past.

"Maybe. And besides I didn't want to miss out on teaching my namesake on how to play football."

"I am sure he will love the sport." She replied.

He watched her eat some more, questions still on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained from asking them. If she wanted to share some more she would and besides he would subtly ask Ronon later if he knew anymore details.

He really should go and start on those reports, but he decided to stay here and sit with her. It had been too long since the two of them had spent any real time together, alone. He knew that was mostly his fault, but now she would have some more free time again with Kanaan away and he felt the need to help her fill her time. Breakups weren't easy for anyone. Of course it had nothing to do with the growing warm place in his chest that whispered cheerfully to him that once again the possibility existed between them.

--

On M996 Carson prepared the syringe. He had filled out the paperwork labelled the vial and all there was left to do was to collect the blood sample. With a deep breath he turned and walked across the small distance to where Michael lay in a deep comatose state. Carson didn't look at the creature's face, didn't do anything other than focus on preparing the arm to remove the blood sample. Ready he lifted the needle and held it near the full vein in Michael's arm. He took another breath and willed himself to do it, but he couldn't. He tried once again to get the tiny little insignificant needle through the delicate skin of Michael's inner arm, but he couldn't. That strange part of him which Michael had manipulated to serve him refused Carson to even puncture Michael's skin with a small needle. After another try he turned away cursing, dumped the needle and syringe down onto the table in disgust and pulled his gloves off roughly. After a few moments of quiet swearing he had calmed enough to look back round at the creature that was Michael.

Michael had created him in a lab, grown him like a plant. He had meddled with Carson's very being. Carson studied Michael now; he seemed so vulnerable and weak compared to the cruel creature that had enslaved and tortured him from before.

Thinking about it now, alone in this room with Michael, he closed his eyes and thought back to the memories that were not his own; memories from the 'real' Carson Beckett. In a strange alien way Carson realised that he, and the real non clone version of him, had created Michael. He remembered strapping Michael as a Wraith on a table before, injecting the retrovirus into him and studying what happened. He had hated it, hated that he had been reduced to it, but knew also that it was necessary. Yet, deep down he had known it would not end well and here was the result. A creature twisted between being Wraith and being Human and rejected by both. It was oddly understandable then that Michael had created a new family, a new people to be a part of that were like him.

But, he had killed so many, twisted innocent victims to be like himself and he had made Carson's life a living nightmare these past years. This creature may have created him, but in a way Carson had created him first. They were oddly equal he realised.

He pulled on a fresh set of gloves and reached for the needle. Michael had wielded great power of him, but Michael was as good as dead now. And Carson was free. He would take what Michael had done to him and use it for good, unlike what Michael had done with his change. Carson would take what he had learnt from his enslavement and use it to fight Michael and all those like him.

He stood over his patient and lowered the needle to the vein once again and paused, feeling the resistance. Michael's time was gone and he was free. He edged the needle right up to the skin, visualising the direction it would need to go and for the split second in which the needle passed through the skin Carson closed his eyes. But when he opened them the needle was inserted and he set about adding the vial and drawing out the blood ready for his research.

Michael's time was over, but perhaps they all could learn something from his time with them.

--

END


End file.
